


You Lift (My Heart), Bro?

by duntothewood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Ryan and Miles go to the same gym, it's cute I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duntothewood/pseuds/duntothewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Miles go to the same gym and see each other all the time, start talking and become work out buddies. Things go on from there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Lift (My Heart), Bro?

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this fic when I was in the gym and i saw two guys running beside each other and pushing each other on and i thought it was really cute!

Ryan and Miles both go to the same gym and they always see each other. After a few weeks they see each other enough that it gets to a stage where they are running on the treadmill beside each other, motivating one another. When they both stop and get to talking, they talk about gym stuff first, like what their routine is, what their goals are. This goes on for a few weeks but steadily they move onto more personal questions, like what they do for a living and where they live. 

Over time they properly become gym buddies, helping each other and push each other on. After seeing each other in the gym for so long, Miles asks Ryan if he wants to get some food at the gyms café and it becomes a regular thing that they do after every session. After a few days, while they eat, they start getting deep into conversation about life, asking questions like where they grew up and how their childhoods where, getting to know the small, fine details of each others lives. 

As the weeks pass, they get to know each other really well and as they talk Miles tries to make note of every little thing Ryan says, hoping some day he can use them to show Ryan how important he has become in his life. 

As those weeks go by and they are starting to see results and Ryan is getting used to having Miles there, helping him and pushing him to be better. Ryan arrives at the gym on Friday, fully expecting it to be any old gym day, but today was different. Miles isn’t there. Ryan next thought was to phone him but he cursed himself as he forgot to get his number over the weeks they had known each other. They only thing he can do is continue on and thinks "well, I'm just going to have to do this myself" but as he gets to the treadmill and there's a note taped onto the screen:

“Ryan, skip the gym tonight, Come with me. meet me in the car park. From, your gym buddy xx”. 

Ryan decided to do exactly what the note said and he went to get his stuff out of the locker and walk out to meet Miles outside. As he walked out, he saw Miles sitting on the hood of his car, dressed up and waiting for him.  
“Hey man” Ryan says  
“Hey” Miles says, walking towards his car door, “You got my note then? Get in, I wanna take you somewhere”  
"Okay" Ryan says, getting into the car, "But if we're going somewhere fancy, I don't think it would be a good idea I go in my gym clothes"  
Now both in the car, Miles turns to answer Ryan, "Okay then, where do you live?"

Miles drove, with Ryan directions, to his house and he got out to get changed, Miles waited patiently for Ryan to come back. Minutes passed when Miles saw Ryan return from the house dressed in a shirt and a pair of jeans. He locked up, walked to the car and got in.  
"Are you gonna tell me where we are going now?" Ryan says  
"Nope, you'll just have to see when we get there" Miles answers, "Now, put on your seat belt. I'd like to get you there in one piece"  
"Okay" Ryan replies as he does what he's told. 

Miles had been driving for about 20 minutes and they had got to a part of town that Ryan had never been to before and as they pulled to a stop, all Ryan could see was trees and the dark sky. This was until Miles covered Ryan's eyes with his hands.  
"We can't have you peaking, now can we?"  
Ryan agreed with a humph and as Miles guided him forward and he could here music coming from somewhere. Miles removed his hands from Ryan's eyes to reveal that the carnival was in town.  
"You said that your parents never took you to the carnival when you where young, " taking Ryan's hand into his own, "so I was thinking, we could go together now?"  
Ryan was shocked. No one had put so much thought into a present for him, and the thought that this maybe a date with Miles, the guy he had come to show such affection for. Ryan didn't know what to say…  
"Yes..." Ryan said shakily, "I'd love that. but can I say something first?"  
Miles' heart sank, did Ryan not think of him in that way? Over the last few months, the two men had become close and when they talked Ryan seemed to say things that made it seems like he was flirting, because of that he just thought…  
"Of…Course…" Miles answered stuttering  
Ryan turned so his whole body was facing Miles and he put his hands on the other man's shoulders.  
"I just want to say… No one has ever done anything like this before. Thank you." Ryan said, pulling Miles in to hug him wholeheartedly. Breaking away from the hug he said, "Lets get this date started then!" Taking the other man's hand and moving towards the carnival.  
"Date" Miles repeated, standing motionless.  
Ryan turned back and realised, he'd fucked up. He fucked it all up.  
Dropping Miles' hand immediately and he said nervously, "Yeah. Wasn't that what this was?", he paused, "It wasn't, was it? Shit. Sorry."  
Miles came out of his daze to see Ryan walking back to the car and away from him. He wasn't sure how long he was out for but jogged up to stand in front of Ryan, blocking him from walking any further.  
"Ryan", Miles said as Ryan tried to dodge him, "James Ryan Haywood!"  
Ryan stopped at the use of his full name, which allowed for Miles to move to stand in front of him once again.  
Miles picked up and held Ryan's wrists, and said " Over the last few weeks, I have tried to remember as many little details as I can, because I wanted you to know how much you have come to mean to me. I planned to do something like this for a while, but I was too scared that you wouldn't come or that I didn't remember enough to make it special, but then you mentioned you'd never been to a carnival because your parents didn't want to go and you always did. I thought that might be a nice way to spend to night, and to show you how important you have become in my life.", he stopped to look Ryan in the eyes, "So to answer your question, yes, this is a date."  
Ryan just stood there, taking it all in. The man he had developed a crush on over the last few months had just admitted feelings for him in the most thoughtful way possible. The only thing Ryan could say was…  
"I'm glad… I'm glad I met you that day in the gym, I'm glad we became close", Ryan stopped to make sure he worded the next bit correctly, "This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me, and I'm happy this is a date, because if it wasn't", Ryan said as he stepped forward so that he was only a few inches from Miles's face, "If it wasn't, it would be weird if I did this", trailing off, he shook loose one of his hands from Miles's wrists and placing it on Miles face to reposition his lips close to his before placing his lips on Miles'.

Miles froze for a moment, it all happened so fast. He quickly realised what was going on and melted into the kiss, letting go of Ryan's still trapped hand so that he could place it on the other man's cheek. Miles placed his other hand on Ryan's hips, threading a finger though one of the belt loops. Ryan's other hand gravitated to the small of Miles' back, rubbing circles into it as they kissed.

When they broke away from the kiss, they rested their foreheads together and after a moment, Ryan said quietly, "We still have a date to go on"  
Miles smiled, "That’s very true.", he said as he sprang to life with a jump, taking Ryan's hand in his own once more, "Come on then, to the carnival!" he exclaimed as he ran towards the bright lights, making Ryan stumble but he quickly found his feet and shortly after, he was running alongside his date.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved it? Hated it? Tell me what you think in the comments!


End file.
